Between Love and Hatred
by darkmage009
Summary: Atobe is obsessed with Tezuka not because he is in love with him but because Tezuka has everything. And Tezuka's everything is Fuji.
1. 1st Encounter: Preliminary Game

**Title: **The Line between Love and Hatred  
**Disclaimer: **POT does not belong to Konomi. It belongs to everyone.

**Summary: **Atobe was obsessed with Tezuka not because he is in love with him but because Tezuka has everything. And Tezuka's everything is Fuji. AtoFujiTez.

* * *

The first time Atobe saw Tezuka was during the preliminary game in the Kantou Tournament in their second year. Atobe was not the captain yet and so was Tezuka but their prowess in tennis are talked in hushed voices both the freshman and seniors alike.

Nonetheless, Atobe was sure that he would gain the captainship by next year.

And so, as Atobe was strolling aimlessly after his intense match in singles 2, he saw flock of people avidly watching a game nearby. Atobe's eyebrows twitched seeing that people were paying attention to other things instead of his blinding beauty. But as irked as he was, he couldn't possibly deny that he was intrigued and curious as to whom it was who people spend their time cheering and watching.

And Atobe stopped breathing as soon as he stepped closer to the fence surrounding the court.

He couldn't imagine that such tennis exists.

It was tennis full of vigor and sharpness. And although, the guy playing was just twisting and turning his foot in a circular motion, his tennis was spectacularly excellent in everyone's eyes including Atobe.

"Star-struck?" one Kansai accent voice drawled and Atobe didn't need to turn his eyes away from the game to even confirm as to who was talking to him.

"Star-struck and mute," the voice added playfully. Atobe clicked his tongue as if admonishing the guy talking.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, second year student in Seishun Gakuen, left-handed, uses—"

"Enough Oshitari, I did not even ask you," Atobe sharply remarked but Oshitari gave a smile that was meant to annoy Atobe even more. But Atobe was not looking at him.

"I'd say you're envious of him," Oshitari said in a low voice. Atobe felt the need to smirk in a disgusted way.

"Why would I be envious? I have everything. Money, looks, fame and glory everything is under the flick of my hand Oshitari. That _man—_" Atobe paused and cast a scrutinizing look at Tezuka who was now winning with the score on the board as 5-0.

"—has nothing."

Oshitari shrugged showing that he didn't care at all and as the game ended with Tezuka's victory, the two of them left the vicinity.

"I'm going ahead of you, I still have—"

"—a date with a girl, you never learn Oshitari," Atobe finished for Oshitari, his voice ringing with irritation. Oshitari grinned at him.

"I have social life you know, one that involves me and my girl," Oshitari answered haughtily.

"Your girl of the week," Atobe clarified. Oshitari hummed, as if not listening. But an idea clicked in Oshitari's twisted brain.

"Well, at least I have someone. One the other hand, _you_ have no one."

"Unlike you, I am wanted by many. I'm looking at some. I may be taken by no one but I am waiting for one," Atobe shot back wistfully. Oshitari then couldn't contain his laughter.

"That's a nice slogan you have there Atobe. Very, nice," Oshitari commented tauntingly.

"Shut up and just go," Atobe snapped. Oshitari raised both of his hands and flashed a smile before going.

"See you, Your Highness."

And Atobe was walking alone again. Although Atobe won't admit it to himself, only Oshitari has the wits to withstand his sharp tongue and nasty choice of words. They were the opposites and it was very well known theory that opposite attracts. That must be the only reason why they are in good terms, he thought.

But still, the intense tennis match he witnessed was still carved at the back of his mind. And he was so consumed on his thoughts that he didn't notice a person in front of him. Atobe remained rooted on his spot, thoroughly vexed at the thought that someone dared step on his foot and dirtied his expensive uniform. The one whom he had unfortunately bumped to staggered for a while before falling on the ground.

"Ouch," the guy winced as he tried to get rid of the dirt in his pants. Atobe glared down on him.

"You little, insignificant creature, how dare _you_ dirtied Ore-sama's clothes," Atobe snarled. The guy sitting on the ground said nothing but everyone on the vicinity sensed the snapping of veins from both sides. The guy stood up and faced Atobe, his eyes slowly opening only to reveal sadistic blue eyes.

"You are the one who was not looking," he replied, his voice devoid of any annoyance or anger. But Atobe was fuming.

"You dare talk back to Ore-sama?! Ahn? Do you even know who are you talking to?" Atobe hissed as if there was venom in every word. Fuji looked at him, his eyes sharp as ever.

"I honestly don't care who you might be, but one thing is for sure…" Fuji picked the things that fell from his hands and cast one narrowed look at Atobe.

"…you are nothing but an amoeba." And that was all Fuji did for Atobe to lose his remaining composure and stormed towards Fuji, pulled Fuji's arms to turn him towards Atobe and slapped him but Fuji's other hand blocked Atobe's that instant.

"I am not the type of person to mess with," Atobe snarled.

"Neither am I," Fuji replied, his grip tightening around Atobe's wrist.

"Fuji, what are you doing?" an all familiar voice drawled and Fuji loosened his grip on Atobe quickly as his face reverted back to that usual smiling façade he had earlier.

"Nothing Tezuka," Fuji answered merrily but Tezuka was still in doubt. He then walked towards Atobe and asked him.

"Is there something wrong?" he confirmed. The wrist which Fuji gripped stung a bit but it was not important. Atobe stopped and stared at Tezuka then glanced for a brief moment to Fuji who was glaring back at him. Atobe then suddenly had a sly idea creeping at the back of his mind.

"Nothing, I believe you are Tezuka Kunimitsu from Seishun Gakuen," Atobe said as he extended his arm towards Tezuka. The latter shook it.

"I am and who might you be?" Tezuka asked sharply.

"Atobe, Atobe Keigo of Hyoutei," Atobe said proudly. Tezuka's face softened in a brief period.

"I see, I hear rumors about you," Tezuka admitted his eyes fully fixated on Atobe. Atobe flashed a smile at him.

"I hear rumors about you too," Atobe lied. Tezuka's face relaxed again but this time a bit longer.

"Really…" Tezuka murmured. Atobe smiled again but his smile was directed at Fuji who was fuming at the back.

"And who might he be?" Atobe asked Tezuka. Tezuka turned back briefly and then back at Atobe.

"He's Fuji; he's a tennis player too," Tezuka answered. Now that made Atobe's interest at Fuji heightened.

"I see…" a smile crept at Atobe's face.

"Tezuka let's go," Fuji insisted as he tugged Tezuka's arm. Tezuka then cast one last look at Atobe before they were gone.

Atobe remained standing still.

"So Tezuka_ has_ something…" Atobe drawled.

"Fuji Syusuke,"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So what do you think?! Reviews are much appreciated!! 


	2. 2nd Encounter: Public Tennis Court

**Title: **The Line between Love and Hatred  
**Disclaimer: **POT does not belong to Konomi. It belongs to everyone.

**Notes: **I have to admit, I am not that confident in this story and I actually wrote the first chapter in like, few minutes the moment it passed by my brain. It was so sudden, so fast and so unlike me to even think of AtoFuji. spazzes out

I don't even support ToFu pairing (although I love Atobe and Fuji individually) I'm really originally an OshiAto supporter, a bit of AtoTez fanatic and so I was wondering myself... 'I'm writing an AtoFujiTez fic with Fuji in the middle..' and then I kind of asked myself, _**'why'**_ but your helpful reviews encouraged me and I hope that you'll still be supporting this story! (Oh please do)

**Thank you everyone!!**

Oh, someone suggested OT5. Thanks, you gave me further plans for this story. Should I really consider? Please guide me throughout this ordeal!! Opinions are really encouraged!!

* * *

. 

**Second Encounter**

"_I see you looking at me…"_ Oshitari's Kansai accent was huskier than the usual. Atobe glanced briefly at him before fully widening his eyes. Oshitari was in his usual sloth state where he does nothing but to sit and laze around the house doing and wearing nothing—except the boxers, of course.

"_Like I got what you need…" _Oshitari kept muttering in his oh-so sultry voice. Atobe rolled his eyes.

"Get up out of your seat," Atobe ordered. Oshitari stopped humming for a moment, his slanted eyes darted down his body and back at Atobe before he broke into a sly grin he always had when he's thinking something rather playfully unpleasant.

"_Why don't you do something?" _

"Oshitari you need to stop singing these cheap Britney Spear songs! It's unhealthy," Atobe reprimanded before throwing a clean shirt at Oshitari's face. Oshitari made face.

"It's Britney _Spears_. There's an 's' at the end of her—"

"Do you think I care?" Atobe shot back irritatingly and Oshitari did nothing but to shrug and sunk lower to his sofa.

"You're rather irritated and to think that today is weekend," Oshitari remarked, the shirt lying still on one of the sofa's arm. Atobe glared at him.

"It's because of you! We're supposed to practice tennis! It's now 7 in the morning! I told you to get your ass out at 6! And you—" Atobe approached Oshitari, grabbed the shirt and wear it to Oshitari himself.

"—you son of a—"

"Ah, why do I feel like you're pampering me?" Oshitari joked which earned a slap on his face.

"My girlfriend doesn't even do that to me!" Oshitari shouted indignantly, thoroughly appalled.

"Well then I would! Wear your shoes now!" Atobe commanded sharply. Oshitari rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Why do we need to practice tennis in a public court? You have your own court to practice with. I'm too lazy to even move around…" Oshitari started complaining.

"Because _he's_ there," Atobe whispered importantly. Atobe dropped his bag at Oshitari's feet and the latter carried it for him.

"You're actually used to me being your bag carrier," Oshitari muttered.

"Aren't you my slave?" Atobe whipped.

"I do remember being your love advisor…" Oshitari said smartly.

"And you're of no use that's why you're demoted," Atobe explained which amused Oshitari even more.

"Who's he again?" Oshitari changed the topic as he locked the front door.

"Tezuka," Atobe said quickly.

"You said you're not interested in him?" Oshitari continued as he dropped the bag at the back of Atobe's car.

"I changed my mind," Atobe answered.

"What made you change your mind?" Oshitari kept on asking, keen to the idea that Atobe was exerting effort so early in the morning.

"Some feisty person with a horrible attitude," Atobe muttered as the car zoomed away. Oshitari did nothing but to nod.

"Sounds interesting," Oshitari hummed as he typed on his phone, ready to cancel his date with his new girlfriend.

"He even looks interesting," Atobe mumbled albeit himself. Oshitari stopped typing.

"Now _that's_ interesting, My Highness is actually infatuated," Oshitari chuckled. Atobe stepped on his foot.

"And he's even bashful! Wait, are we still talking about Tezuka?" Oshitari said as he nurtured his abused feet. Atobe didn't feel the need to reply to that answer the moment his eyes caught sight of light brown hair that all seemed too familiar.

Atobe ordered the driveer to park the car somewhere near the court and the two of them walked towards the people playing inside.

"It's still early and people are gathered everywhere," Oshitari commented. However, Atobe walked past him and approached the bespectacled guy standing by the court.

"Hi," Atobe greeted. Tezuka glanced to where the voice sounded and saw Atobe. He then nodded in acknowledgement.

"Your members?" Atobe inquired and Tezuka nodded. Atobe looked at the court and briefly scanned the area. He frowned ever so slightly when he didn't see the one he was looking for.

"Are _all _of the members…required to practice?" Atobe asked hopefully while still looking nonchalant about it.

"Yes," Tezuka confirmed.

'_So where is he?' _Atobe wanted to ask but the thought itself was ridiculously obvious to his motives. And so he opted to wait and talked some more to Tezuka.

"Oh, I see Gakuto at the other end of the court Atobe," Oshitari whispered and clearly enough, a red-haired guy was doing acrobatic stunts in front of their _other_ members.

"What are they _doing_?" Atobe hissed at Oshitari after seeing a sleeping Jiroh on the bench and Shishido who was busy fixing his hair.

"Uh, practicing?" Oshitari replied helpfully. Atobe groaned.

"If you'll excuse me Tezuka, I have some business to attend to," Atobe said and Tezuka nodded.

"It was good seeing you," the bespectacled guy grunted. Atobe only looked at him before they were gone.

"It was not good seeing _you_," Atobe muttered to himself as they walked towards the other end of the court at the far side. Oshitari was slightly confused.

"I thought you're—"

And Oshitari stopped talking when Atobe stopped walking that instant. Oshitari didn't know why Atobe was staring in the air but soon figured out whom he was staring at.

And that's when Fuji's passive eyes and Atobe's fiery eyes connected in a fraction of a second. It was like the time stopped and prolonged that moment, both of them eyeing and searching each other's eyes.

"Fuji?" his companion called.

"Oh nothing," Fuji admonished. "You go ahead," he added. Inui chose not to talk back and walked ahead of him.

"Go stop Gakuto from showing-off," Atobe ordered. Oshitari looked slightly confused as to why Atobe was acting rather strange but asking the said man was not good enough of a choice that moment and so he walked ahead but not before glancing at the fair looking guy in front of him.

Atobe and Fuji walked towards each other like some magnetic force was pulling them closer to each other. They both stopped with at least a decent distance between them.

"Why are you here?" they asked in unison. Fuji narrowed his eyes.

"You're here for Tezuka," Fuji quipped.

"I'm here to see you," Atobe blurted out the same time Fuji talked.

"What?" Fuji asked in a surprised voice, his eyes widening visibly. Atobe mentally noted to slap himself later.

"To see your reaction about me and Tezuka being together," Atobe added wittingly. Fuji grimaced.

"Still delusional as ever," Fuji noted. Atobe smirked.

"And you're still envious of me."

"Get away from Tezuka," Fuji warned. Atobe looked highly amused at the sound of fierceness in Fuji's voice.

_"Make me,"_ Atobe dared. Fuji took a step forward and cupped Atobe's chin. Although, Fuji was slightly shorter than Atobe, the height did not stop him from wanting to intimidate the arrogant man.

The latter did nothing drastic. He was, however, interested at the foreign feeling of soft hands cupping his chin.

The coldness of that flesh set Atobe's eyes afire.

"Amoebas have no right to coexist with higher forms of creature," Fuji whispered delicately to Atobe's ear and Atobe had to stop himself from shivering.

"Are you telling that to yourself?" Atobe asked in a dangerously low voice after he had recovered from the sensational feeling he felt for a moment. Fuji pulled away from Atobe that instant, his smoldering eyes fueled with newfound hatred and Atobe was delighted at the intensity of those eyes that was piercing him.

It gave him a deeper desire in his body.

Something that Atobe himself was not familiar with.

"I'll have Tezuka in the palm of my hands," Atobe announced arrogantly.

'_And you'll be begging for mercy.'_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So what do you think?! Reviews are very much encouraged!!! 


	3. 3rd Encounter: Public Tennis Court II

**Title: The Line between Love and Hatred **

**Disclaimers: **See Chapter One.

**Notes: **I wanted to thank all the people who took their time **reviewing** and **giving helpful opinions.** It helps a striving writer like me to continue a story that has a **pairing I don't even support**.

I also want to apologize if the characters seem to be OOC. It's just a matter on how people see it as it is.

Anyway, your opinion is as important as any other opinions. And I am not stopping you from doing so. Although I must admit that unpleasant reviews highly discourages me and damages my psychological way of thinking, I am still willing to accept opinions because everyone is entitled to that. It also helps me decide whether to continue or not the story.

**Again, thank you for supporting this story!!! **

(And if you're going to ask why am I still continuing this even though I'm not a ToFu fan myself, I just don't know...yet.)

* * *

**Third Encounter **

"I'll have Tezuka in the palm of my hands," Atobe announced arrogantly and Fuji, for the longest time, fell silent, his eyes looking straight at Atobe.

"What?" Atobe snapped when Fuji did not bother to respond with a witty remark or insult as what Atobe was expecting. Fuji's lips pursed at first and Atobe had to eye him with the least minimal sound, waiting for the other guy for his next move. There was a long, excruciating silence between them and Atobe did not like the sound of silence at all.

It gave damn too many meaning in Atobe's mind.

And Atobe always hated complications.

Suddenly, Fuji laughed so hard at Atobe.

"Just _what_ is wrong with _you_?" Atobe demanded, thoroughly offended. Atobe found his laughter quite pleasant—pleasantly annoying that is.

No one has ever made fun of Atobe Keigo—**ever**. Fuji wiped his teary eyes all the while trying to stop himself from laughing.

"I never knew that you want so badly to be a comedian," Fuji finally responded, his every word coated with insult. Atobe looked at him with a smug face.

"Do I look like I am in the mood for joking?" Atobe asked his jaws quivering in bottled fury. It was quite new to him to meet a person who's so willing to insult him and shame him out in the open and Atobe find it highly infuriating.

But more than infuriating, he found it _exhilarating_.

It was quite confusing, really. Seeing a stranger with a strange smile laughing, taunting him, Atobe found it gladdening.

And then again, Atobe reminded himself that he hated complications.

"Well, you certainly are one delusional man I'd say," Fuji quipped delicately, his lips twitching his usual smile.

"Well it's not far from the reality. You'll see," Atobe replied venomously. Fuji raised eyebrow in response.

_It's a dare._ Atobe thought.

"Show me what you have," Fuji's voice was ringing with melody.

* * *

"Atobe? Atobe…Atobe!" a snapping voice brought back Atobe in reality. Atobe looked around. He was still in the classroom but the room was almost empty. Oshitari was standing next to him and looking expectantly at him. 

"You've been preoccupied since the seventh period," Oshitari said mildly. Atobe realized it no sooner than Oshitari did, and there was no point in pointing that out too bluntly. Atobe finally picked up his bag and walked out of the classroom.

"Says who?" Atobe retorted.

"Says the teacher who can't even scold you for the fear of being sacked," Oshitari answered tactfully. Atobe replied no more.

"You've been doing strange things as of late Atobe," Oshitari couldn't help but comment as he swings his bag on his shoulder.

"You're just imagining things," Atobe answered loftily.

"Oh, really?" Oshitari sneered.

"Yes," Atobe insisted. Oshitari didn't press any further. There was no sense in asking if Atobe does not want to talk about it.

"The captain wants a rematch," Oshitari reminded after a comfortable silence. Atobe smirked, finally able to talk another topic.

"He never learns."

* * *

"The ball," the captain grunted. Fuji was standing still at the base line, looking so lost in his own world. He was looking at the sky, basically and Inui had to take down notes of Fuji's peculiar attitude yet again. The captain, however, was in no mood for waiting. 

" Fuji, pick up the ball!" the captain bellowed, this time, several tennis members turned their heads at Fuji. Fuji snapped at his reverie and looked at them quizzically.

"Ah? What, the ball?" Fuji mouthed when he saw Eiji pointing discreetly somewhere on the ground.

"Oh, sorry," Fuji replied absently as he picked the random ball lying on the floor and returned it to the basket.

"Five laps," the captain ordered. Fuji followed suit. Tezuka then joined him into running laps.

"What are—"

"The captain did not specify any order—to me," Tezuka answered. Fuji smiled.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Why are you acting so detached to this tennis practice?" Tezuka interrogated; the sweat on his face dripping down to his neck.

"Nothing in particular," Fuji answered as he smiled tightly.

"I see," Tezuka responded with resignation. Fuji cast a quick glance at Tezuka and felt ashamed. He knew that Tezuka was just trying to help.

But of course, the problem is Tezuka himself. Fuji couldn't tell it, could he?

"Tezuka," Fuji called on, as they turned into the corner of the court already done with two laps.

"Hn," Tezuka grunted in reply but Fuji was still contemplating to ask or not to. Fuji's curiosity got the best of him.

"Do you have …are you… are you dating someone?" Fuji asked quietly, not even the wind could pick it up. Tezuka remained placid as before.

"I don't have time for those," he replied. Fuji sighed in relief.

"I see," he replied, throwing a genuine smile at Tezuka.

* * *

"Did he tell something?" 

"He evaded my question," out came Tezuka's short reply.

" Fuji's bothered by something, I'm sure of it," Oishi continued, still worried. Tezuka opened his locker and pulled his tennis bag.

"You worry too much," Tezuka commented, his voice softening.

"But Fuji has never—"

"If he has problems, he'll deal with it by himself. That's what his attitude is," Tezuka concluded, not even bothering to look up at Oishi.

"What if he _knows_? What if he blames himself?" Oishi whispered, his eyes slightly dimming with fear. Tezuka zipped his bag and looked at Oishi, his calm, collected amber eyes piercing.

"He doesn't _know_ and will _not_ _know_," Tezuka declared with a final tone. Tezuka looked threatening for a fraction of second.

"But you can't keep it to him forever, he's bound to know," Oishi insisted. Tezuka stood up straighter, his head slightly aching. He and Oishi were talking about something they've vowed not to discuss in school anymore than before. It made Tezuka anxious on the inside.

After minutes of thinking, he then sat on the bench propped at the corner of the locker room, he's head buried on the palm of his hands.

"I'm not yet ready to tell him that," Tezuka admitted, his shoulders slightly slumping. Oishi approached Tezuka with a depleted expression and touched Tezuka's right shoulder. Tezuka's face contorted ever so slightly.

"You can't keep this forever now that you're going to be the captain next year."

* * *

"Oh, I forgot my keys," Oshitari mumbled to himself as he retracted his steps back to the shower room. There was a note hanging on the door that says, "Out of Service" but Oshitari knew what that means. 

It means that Atobe was using the shower room all for himself again.

_'That selfish brat,'_ Oshitari mused as he opened the door ever so quietly. One of the showers was turned on as expected. Oshitari proceeded to open his locker to get his keys when he noticed Atobe's bag lying still on the bench.

Oshitari was not the person to mess other belongings but the thought of Atobe's properties lying still out in the open gave Oshitari a new idea of prank. And as he hide Atobe's notes on Shishido's carelessly opened locker, a white folder fell. Oshitari almost cursed. It was a good thing that the tiles are clean and dry.

Oshitari picked up the folder and hastily returned it to Atobe's bag but a paper fell and Oishitari had to picked it up. But what lies inside the folder made Oshitari more confused and intrigued, his hand still clutching the paper.

_Investigative Report: Fuji Syuusuke.

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** It's not too much to ask, but if someone knows the **name of the hospital** Tezuka goes for check up then it would be highly appreciated. I also want to know the name of the hospital where Tachibana was admitted to.

So what do you think?! Reviews are much appreciated!!


	4. 4th Encounter: Sports Equipment Shop

**Title: **Between Love and Hatred (B.L.A.H)  
**Disclaimers:** See Chapter One.  
**Warnings:** OOC-ness, don't like it, don't read it.  
**Notes:** I changed title, I wanted it to have an acronym so...**B.L.A.H.** it is!

* * *

**Fourth Counter**

"Catherine and I broke up," Oshitari announced but there was no hint of sadness in his voice. He was, however, delighted. Atobe was not listening. Of course, Atobe never listened to Oshitari talking about his flavor of the week.

"She said I'm cheating on her," Oshitari continued, not minding the fact that they were in the classroom with Jiroh drooling on his desk and Shishido throwing crumpled paper at his face.

"Are you not?" Atobe quipped delicately, as he turned the pages of his book.

"I'm a one-woman man Atobe. I admit I do change them on a regular basis but rest assured I'm faithful to them," Oshitari said seriously. Jiroh's snoring got louder.

"What a horrible bastard you are, Oshitari," Atobe lolled not even glancing at him. Oshitari snatched the book away from Atobe.

"Oh, I suppose you are better than I am," Oshitari challenged. Atobe eyed the book; he was reading the climax of the story yet.

"And just what do you mean by that ah-n?" Atobe replied in a mocking voice.

"I suppose you, oh the great Atobe-sama, fancies…people who came from _Chiba,_" Oshitari answered in a very low voice, his rich kansai-ben accent evident. And with just one word, Atobe understood what Oshitari was implying.

Atobe glared at him. "How did you—" Oshitari cut in, as his hand waved Atobe's book rather carelessly. "Oh, I'm Oshitari of one-thousand skills am I not?" Oshitari said coolly as he threw the book on the nearest trash bin.

Atobe was far from being amused. In fact, he was annoyed seeing that his new book which he bought from Paris was now sharing space with the other garbage not to mention Oshitari knew damn too many things about the brown-haired guy from Seigaku.

However, Atobe was not going to let Oshitari triumph by seeing his vexed face.

"What I do is none of your concern. And I sincerely hope you contract AIDS sooner than I expected," Atobe said irately as he stood up and walked out of the room. Oshitari followed him.

"Oh, Atobe-sama lost his temper, touchy, touchy," Oshitari's taunting voice rang along the empty corridor. Gakuto saw them.

"Are you not going to attend History Class?" Atobe ignored him and continued walking ahead of him. Gakuto glared at Atobe's back in response. Oshitari winked at him, as if apologizing on Atobe's behalf.

"Following an angry prince is far more exciting," Oshitari whispered as his arms snaked around Gakuto's shoulder. The latter blushed visibly at the contact.

"Why's your face so red?" Oshitari asked ignorantly, his right hand reaching forward to touch Gakuto's forehead. Gakuto glared at him.

"I hope you fail!" he yelled as he ran opposite Atobe's direction. Oshitari's eyes followed Gakuto's back and shrugged, not quite understanding Gakuto's tantrums. He continued following Atobe.

"You're playing a complicated game Atobe," Oshitari said quietly. Atobe stopped walking and fell silent.

"And what am I supposed to do?" he shot back.

"Court him directly?" Oshitari suggested. Atobe ignored him and walked towards the vast garden of Hyoutei located at the back of the main school building.

"Who said I like him?" Atobe yelled indignantly. Oshitari was more than confused as before.

"But you even hired a private investigator…" Oshitari trailed off. Atobe snorted in reply.

"What about it?" Atobe said testily.

"I don't get you," Oshitari finally said as he took a seat.

"I don't get myself either," Atobe sighed as he sat down to one of the fancy chairs decorated in the garden. It was still early, so no one was there except the two of them.

"That's weird maybe you should call the mental asylum or something…" Oshitari suggested playfully.

"Oshitari, how do you spell the word _bastard_?" Atobe cut in his question totally out of topic.

"Oh, easy, B-A-S-T—"

"No, no, Oshitari you're wrong," Atobe quipped. Oshitari raised one of his eyebrows unconsciously.

"I always ace English," Oshitari wondered out loud.

"Bastard is spelled as O-S-H-I-T-A-R-I. _Bastard_," Atobe grimaced at Oshitari who was wearing an equally smug look.

"You suck at jokes Keigo," Oshitari answered.

"And may I remind you that you should not casually call me by my first name here at school," Atobe shot back.

"So, going back to the topic, what's so interesting about Fuji?" Oshitari asked, not wanting to further annoy Atobe.

"Oh…" Atobe stopped and thought about it for some moment.

"I suppose…. _everything_," Atobe answered and Oshitari noticed, for the first time, that Atobe's voice was very much delighted.

* * *

"_You little, insignificant creature, how dare you! You dirtied Ore-sama's clothes!"_

Fuji stabbed the wasabi with one of his chopsticks. A few of the girls with bento stayed in the classroom while most of the boys were on their usual brawling contest at the cafeteria. Fuji was one of the few to be blessed with a caring older sister.

"His uniform is not made of gold or diamonds," Fuji muttered under his breath. He stabbed the wasabi once more.

"_You dare talk back to Ore-sama?! Ahn? Do you even know who are you talking to?"_

"Well I honestly don't care who he is," Fuji muttered once again, this time with a lot more irritation. It was a good thing that Fuji was seated at the back, near the windows. Should the others see Fuji muttering to himself while stabbing his wasabi, they will freak out. But out of all the obnoxious things that no-named arrogant guy said, Fuji was most infuriated about the thing he said about Tezuka.

"_I'll have Tezuka in the palm of my hands."_

"Dream on," Fuji made one final stab at his wasabi, looking away in disgust. He was even so preoccupied to even notice Eiji standing in front of him.

"Fujiko, nya…" Eiji greeted in his overly excited voice. Fuji's annoyed face changed swiftly with his usual smiling face and Eiji had to shiver. Fuji's inhuman speed at changing expression was indeed scarier than losing his orange-flavored toothpaste.

"You know I originally had the intention of asking for your sushi but—"

Fuji smiled at him even more. "Oh, you can have it. I don't have that much of an appetite." Eiji shook his head, aghast at the thought that Fuji was offering his butchered wasabi.

"No, no! I mean, I changed my mind!!" Eiji replied hastily. Fuji nodded, but he didn't care at all.

"Well then, what is it Eiji-kun?" he asked instead in his ever polite voice.

"I was wondering if you could help me choose a gift for Oishi. Next week is his birthday you know," Eiji pointed out, his cheeks visibly reddening. Fuji smiled at him, this time genuine.

"Sure, I'd love to."

* * *

"I'm going to buy a new racquet and I need you to help me choose an appropriate one," Oshitari announced as he followed Atobe. 

"I still have some things to attend to. You do know very well that I plan to become the next student council president by next year, right?"

"But Rena-san smashed my racquet yesterday…when we had some petty fight," Oshitari complained.

"So?" Atobe asked testily. Oshitari flashed a smile at him. "You're going to be the next captain, and a captain is always responsible to his members."

"Screw you Oshitari," Atobe hissed. Oshitari sighed.

"We are already near the shop so there's no point in complaining now you know," Oshitari said lightly.

"Whatever," Atobe said, surrendering at Oshitari's persistence. Oshitari's going to pay big time for annoying him. Atobe was so sure of it. And while thinking of the possible ways of making Oshitari suffer, Atobe saw something that piqued his interest and pulled Oshitari closer to his side.

"What?" Oshitari yelled. Atobe glared daggers at him. They then hid themselves somewhere where there is an abundance of bushes and trees.

"What are we, modern ninjas?" Oshitari asked mockingly and Atobe pulled the end of Oshitari's hair.

"That hurts!" he yelped. Atobe then pointed the shop across from where they were hiding.

"Isn't that—" Oshitari let his mouth hang for a while, forgetting the fact that Atobe pulled his hair. Atobe nodded.

"—my object of desire? Yes, I believe so," Atobe said smirking. Oshitari rolled his eyes and was now the one pointing towards the shop.

"That's Kikumaru Eiji, one of the best acrobatics players in the Tokyo district. I heard Gakuto's targeting him because they have the same style of play," Oshitari explained and Atobe was looking like he could care less.

"I'm talking about _him_! Fuji!" Atobe said exasperatingly. Oshitari was thinking rather slower than the snail. "'Your object of desire' guy?" Oshitari taunted. Atobe looked at him with a smug look and then proceeded to ignore him.

Soon, Fuji and Eiji went outside the shop carrying what they bought.

"I'm sure Oishi's going to like that thing," Fuji commented, his usual carefree smile put on. Atobe was cursing himself for not bringing his binoculars.

"Really? Well I heard Oishi wanted new shoes…and well…" Eiji was stammering by now. "You asked Inui for Oishi's shoe size?" Fuji guessed. Eiji could only nod.

"He'll be thrilled," Fuji assured. Eiji broke into a smile. "I hope he will! By the way, I saw you bought something, what is that?" the bubbly red haired guy asked in interest. Fuji showed it to him.

"Arm band?" Eiji looked at the white thing Fuji was holding rather fondly.

"I'm going to give this to Tezuka," Fuji grinned, looking a hundred times happier. Eiji hugged Fuji. "Isn't that thoughtful of you!"

"Not really," Fuji said, waving his hand dismissively. The two of them talked some more as they walked further away from the shop.

"Can we now quit spying? I still need to buy a new—"

"Oshitari," Atobe called on in his impassive voice. Oshitari stifled a yawn.

"What?"

"Prepare yourself."

"Why?" Oshitari was looking more bored than he had ever been.

"We are going to Seishun Gakuen tomorrow morning," Atobe ordered and there was finality in his voice. Oshitari looked at him, agape.

"WHAT????"

Atobe was not thinking of world war, was he? But something about Atobe's eyes glowed and Oshitari was having a bad feeling about it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**hermio8: **Thanks for giving me the name of the hospital!!

**FlAmEsOfDeSiReS: **Tezuka wouldn't be sad, rest assured. Though I'm not going to make this an OT5.

**.:And thanks to all those who reviewed and is still constantly reviewing!!!:.**

(I was seriously considering not to continue this though because I'm not a ToFu fan and all but good feedbacks is what feeds my mind and I still get to write things about Oshitari and Atobe. I'm an **OshiAto** fan and writing something about their friendship is fun too.)


	5. 5th Encounter: Seigaku Tennis Ground

**Title:**Between Love and Hatred (B.L.A.H.)  
**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.  
**Author's Note:** Thank you for supporting my story so far! Reviews and opinions are highly encouraged.  
**Summary:** Atobe goes to Seigaku with the intention to beat the strongest player--Tezuka.

* * *

"Jiroh," a resigned soft voice echoed. Jiroh, the one being mentioned, vaguely heard it. He was enjoying his nap time rather too much to even care who the hell Jiroh is. In which, is his name after all. 

"Jiroh," the voice, which were, a few seconds ago, sounded _soft_ and mellow, snapped. Jiroh then heard it a bit better than the first mention of his name. He squint his eyes to adjust to the light and looked up, momentarily surveying the surroundings. His focus then landed on the person sitting right next to him wearing a very smug look.

"Jiroh!!" a louder, urgent harsh whisper woke Jiroh up, but only for a while. He then smiled in his sheepish grin, his eyes closing every now and then.

"Gakkun…" Jiroh drawled that made Gakuto scowl. Really, they were supposed to do their review in World History and his partner for the report was sleeping so soundly and peacefully in the library.

"Some help you are," Gakuto mumbled under his breath and Jiroh replied with a dreamy smile, his head now resting on the table, oblivious to the face Gakuto was making.

"What's the capital city of Argentina?" Gakuto asked suddenly, his pen already scribbling something on his notepad. He glanced at Jiroh again, his eyebrows twitching, a sublime indication that he was hoping to get a decent answer.

"Is that a corned beef or some…thing?" Jiroh asked in his drowsy voice and Gakuto held his breath for a while before finally breathing out.

Gakuto Mukahi wanted to stab Jiroh's hands with his mechanical pen right then and there. But what really irritates and worsens Gakuto's mood that day was not because of their report or because of his sleeping partner.

What irritated Gakuto was that a certain blue-haired guy, wearing round spectacles and a sexy smile on his face kept distracting his attention. The said man was, in fact, on the very same library, doing his 'moves' with a girl whom Gakuto thinks is a senior student already.

They were two tables apart, and Gakuto could very well see that Oshitari's hands were working rather skillfully under the girl's skirt and this act annoyed Gakuto to no end.

Furthermore, what annoyed Gakuto even _more_ was that he does not know why he was annoyed in the first place seeing Oshitari doing something so…so…utterly, _enviably_ disgusting.

After some time, Gakuto then saw the girl left hurriedly, her cheeks tainted crimson. Oshitari watched her go, his eyes never leaving the girl's figure. Oshitari's eyes looked calculating as always, unconsciously licking the lower part of his lips as his eyes darted across and met Gakuto's eyes.

Oshitari then had to do the sexiest thing Gakuto ever think of.

Oshitari smiled at him.

Not in an irking, taunting smile he always gives Shishido and Atobe but a plain, friendly smile. Oshitari's smile almost looked too pure.

"Ah, what a bastard!!!" Gakuto hissed to himself, as he banged his head on the table, his cheeks feeling hotter than before he was watching Oshitari's hands on the girl's thigh a while ago.

'_Oshitari smiled at me.'_

"He smiled at _me_," Gakuto murmed to himself, his head still buried on the desk, afraid to have another embarrassing eye contact with Oshitari Yuushi. Oshitari was, in Gakuto's opinion, a perfect example of a good student. They were classmates since first year and although they were still classmates in their second year, not to mind they are both in the tennis club, Oshitari hadn't paid any special attention to him.

Oshitari was, as all of the girls in the school know, a playboy. Oshitari busied himself with three different, unrelated things— study, girls and Atobe. Atobe was, and is still is, a constant companion of Oshitari. They think similar and act differently, as the girls would often gossip about during break time period. They don't act chummy and friendly at all, Gakuto retorted to himself but the fact that Oshitari is hanging out with that egoistic moron, Gakuto felt jealous.

_Jealous? No, Envious is the right word. _Gakuto said to himself.

Gakuto wanted to have a friend like Oshitari and somewhere in the back of his mind he wanted to call Oshitari with his given name…_Yuushi._

"Yuushi…" Gakuto whispered, trying the foreign word in his tongue. Damn, it felt so good.

"Need some help?" a familiar husky voice whispered just near Gakuto's ear. Gakuto stiffened and raised his head rigidly fast minding over the fact that Oshitari was inches away from him. His head then bumped on Oshitari's forehead.

"Ouch," Oshitari winced sharply, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. Gakuto gasped.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" he shouted which earned a sharp glare from the librarian, which the both of them ignored. Gakuto stood up away from his chair, standing in front of Oshitari.

"I'm sorry," Gakuto repeated, this time, in a low voice. Oshitari looked forgiving.

"It's alright, it didn't hurt much," Oshitari said offhandedly as he pulled a seat next to Gakuto.

"I could help you with your report if you want," Oshitari offered, as if explaining the whole situation as to why he was in the library.

"R-really, you don't mind?" Gakuto asked tentatively, his voice slightly shaking in contained joy. Oshitari then flipped the book and shrugged.

"I've always wanted to have a reason to approach you," Oshitari replied, as he started scribbling on Gakuto's notepad. Gakuto sat next to him, eyes open wide, agape.

"What did you just…say?"

"I said I wanted you," Oshitari repeated thoughtlessly but then had to stop writing when he noticed that he said the _wrong_ choice of words. Gakuto looked like he stopped breathing and froze himself on the spot.

"NO!!!" Oshitari bellowed hastily. Gakuto looked at him, unconsciously swallowing hard.

"I mean, No. I wanted _you_, as a _friend_. Shishido and I always fight. Atobe's always talking about himself and… well…" Oshitari trailed off, feeling ridiculous for explaining.

"Oh," Gakuto replied lamely.

"Yeah," Oshitari did the same. There was silence.

"So…" Gakuto started on, feeling his cheeks burning up for some unknown, _known_ reason again. Unfortunately, when Gakuto looked at Oshitari's direction, someone was behind Oshitari, looking gloriously frustrated.

"Oshitari, come with me," Atobe ordered as he stride towards the discussion hall.

"But I'm—"

"Yuushi, we have to _go_," Atobe snapped, his eyes widening meaningfully. Oshitari knew then that the matter is serious as he stood up.

"Why now?" Oshitari asked quietly not wanting Gakuto to hear their conversation.

"I'm finished with the student council campaign. We can go now," Atobe explained importantly.

The librarian glared at Atobe. "You do very well know that this is the library, don't you Atobe-kun?"

Atobe glared back with much more intensity.

"And you do know very well that I am Atobe Keigo, do you not?" Atobe replied, irritation evident on his strained voice.

"How dare you speak that tone to me, young man? I've been in this institution for 20 years and no one—"

"Ore-sama does not care about you or how long you've been living your miserable life so don't make me 'influence' the school to fire you," Atobe threatened. The librarian then stiffened; her eyes sharp yet those same eyes crumpled in mute fear.

"See you in class…Mukahi," Oshitari waved apologetically and Gakuto could only look at Oshitari's fading back together with Atobe.

It was then and there that Gakuto noticed something. Oshitari never called Gakuto by his name until now.

And perhaps Gakuto wanted _more_.

* * *

"Nya, so many girls Fujiko, nya!!" Eiji hopped in sheer excitement while Fuji walked gracefully inside the tennis court, gripping his racquet with his right hand. 

"I can see them very well," Fuji replied with his voice calm and leveled as always. The girls then shouted louder when they saw Tezuka exited the courts.

"Oh my, don't tell me they're all here for…Tezuka?" Eiji asked incredulously as if he didn't know. Fuji gave Eiji the usual odd smile he had plastered on his face a long time ago. Eiji frowned slightly, noticing Fuji's indifference.

"Fuji…nya, don't tell me you're—"

"Did Oishi like the shoes you've bought?" Fuji asked quickly, changing the topic for good measure. Eiji caught the bait and was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, he said he loved them!! We went out for dinner after that…" Eiji smiled, his cheeks flushing lightly as he scratched his nose in embarrassment. Fuji smiled, his friend was happy after all.

He was about to comment about it when Eiji suddenly hopped excitedly and patted Fuji.

"Gotta go, Fujiko, Oishi's waiting for me!!!"

Fuji waved back as his eyes closed again and sighed as if the world is weighed on his shoulders. He then trudged his way outside to the washroom to wash his face. And what greeted him faltered Fuji's steps.

"Oh," it was all that Fuji could ever speak when he saw a half-naked Tezuka standing in front of him. Tezuka wore his shirt hastily and put his glasses back on.

"What are you—"

"I was about to—"

Fuji and Tezuka looked at each other awkwardly. It was Tezuka who broke the silence albeit his voice faltering.

"Talk first," Tezuka said but Fuji shook his head. "You first," he replied, smiling.

"No, _you_ first," Tezuka insisted, walking towards Fuji. They were now standing by the doorway. Tezuka's fresh scent made Fuji sway.

'_Stop it, calm down, calm down…Oh God…'_

"What…?" Tezuka asked in a very low, concerned voice.

"I…well…here." Fuji thrusts the thing he was holding to Tezuka's chest. Tezuka looked at it quizzically.

"Arm band?"

"Well you could always throw it if you…" Fuji's words faltered when Tezuka immediately wore the band on his arm.

"Thanks," Tezuka spoke softly and Fuji had to bit his lip in restrain.

"You're welcome," Fuji smiled impassively, his mask not cracking at all.

"Are you…" Tezuka coughed to clear his throat. "Are you free this afternoon?"

"Well…no. Why?" Fuji squirmed, his heart rate rapidly increasing.

"You see, I am going to—"

"_Dear Lord_, Tezuka, Fuji… I've been standing here outside for like, _forever_. Would you mind? I really need to go to the bathroom," Inui exclaimed as he passed by them. Fuji chuckled suddenly.

"Let's go outside," Tezuka offered, feeling ridiculous all of a sudden.

"What are you doing after practice?" Fuji resumed their conversation.

"I'm going to the—" Tezuka stopped in mid track when he saw hundreds of girls circled around the tennis court. He then rushed to the court to ask his captain, Fuji trailing behind.

"What's happening?"

"_That_…is happening," the captain replied as he shook his head of a possible headache coming up. Standing in all his glory, was none other than Atobe Keigo of Hyoutei Academy looking so flamboyantly stunning in front of the screaming, wild, cheering crowd.

"Why is he here??" Fuji mouthed, his eyes opening in a slither of moment, revealing a sharp, clouded sapphire orbs. Atobe waved endlessly and when he spotted an all too familiar face, he stopped and cast that person _the look_.

Tezuka then approached Atobe, his cold demeanor evident.

"May I ask why a Hyoutei student like you is here in Seigaku?"

"I'm here to challenge the strongest person in this court," Atobe replied, his voice commanding and solid. Tezuka eyed him.

"Strongest person, you say?"

"Yes. I'm here to challenge _you_," Atobe mouthed as Tezuka's eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

"What?"

"You, I want to challenge you in a tennis game," Atobe repeated. Tezuka looked sideways and fell silent. Atobe waited for his response. Finally, Tezuka drew a deep breath, his right hand gliding on his hair unconsciously.

"I'm not the strongest in this court. I captain is," Tezuka replied monotonously. But Atobe was not listening anymore as his eyes fixated on the arm band that Tezuka was wearing.

"Were did you get that?" Atobe snapped. Tezuka burrowed his eyebrow in confusion but replied nonetheless.

"From a friend," Tezuka answered.

"Let's play," Atobe commanded but Tezuka's answer is firm.

"I am not the strongest. The captain is."

Atobe and Tezuka eyed each other, not really thinking anything at all and just looking.

Finally, Atobe looked away, his teeth grinding.

"Very well then, I'll beat your captain shamelessly for you to witness," Atobe proclaimed as he walked pass Tezuka and the latter refused to turn his head around.

Atobe then walked towards the captain of Seigaku who was behind Fuji. He then had to stop when Fuji glared daggers at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Fuji hissed and Atobe closed his eyes, chuckling.

"Why, did you miss me?" he replied in which fueled Fuji's irritation. Eyes narrowing for a mere moment, Fuji collected himself and answered Atobe, smiling with the intent to kill.

"I did. In fact, I can't stop thinking about you," Fuji whispered in a dangerously low voice, Atobe unconsciously balling his fist. Fuji's answer took him by surprise.

"You and your abominable face that is," Fuji finished with a haughty tone. Atobe did nothing to hide his scowl.

"I see…well then, your perception about me is about to change…" Atobe deliberately closed the gap between them, his lips almost touching Fuji's ear.

"_Right now." _


	6. 6th Encounter: Seigaku Tennis Ground II

**Title:** Between Love and Hatred (B.L.A.H.)  
**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.  
**Author's Note:** I deeply apologize for the lack of update in the past year. XD  
**Summary:** Atobe is confused and utterly clueless with his new emotion. Fuji spares him a look while Tezuka makes a bold decision.

* * *

**Sixth Encounter**

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Fuji hissed and Atobe closed his eyes in satisfaction as he chuckled. He then stopped short and frowned._

_Why was the mere fact that Fuji's angry face makes him happy?_

_Atobe looked at Fuji in all seriousness and gave a smug expression._

"_Why, did you miss me?" he replied in which fueled Fuji's irritation. Eyes narrowing for a mere moment, Fuji collected himself and answered Atobe, smiling with the intent to kill._

"_I did. In fact, I can't stop thinking about you," Fuji whispered in a dangerously low voice, Atobe unconsciously balling his fist as Fuji's answer took him by surprise._

"_You and your abominable face that is," Fuji finished with a haughty tone. Atobe did nothing to hide his scowl._

"_I see…well then, your perception about me is about to change…" Atobe deliberately closed the gap between them, his lips almost touching Fuji's ear._

"…_Right now."_

*~*

Atobe raised his racquet and hit a smash, effectively hitting the wrist of his opponent. The captain of Seigaku lost his grip on his racquet as the ball bounced up from the impact, returning to Atobe's net side. Atobe then promptly smashed the ball again, taking the score.

"Game Set, Six games to three! Atobe Keigo of Hyoutei Gakuen wins!" the referee announced and the group of girls cheered more loudly and wildly, chanting Atobe's name relentlessly.

Atobe made a show of flicking his hair and walking with head held up high. Fuji looked at him and seemed at a loss for words; even Tezuka who had perfected his poker face, looked at him with newfound respect. Atobe then approached the two of them.

"You owe me a match," he said to Tezuka but his eyes were focused on Fuji—taunting and challenging. The latter looked at him with the same intensity.

"I will return it no sooner than you expect," Tezuka replied curtly, as he bowed before he left leaving Fuji and Atobe alone to talk. When Fuji showed that he wanted nothing more to do with Atobe, he turned around and ignored him but Atobe had already grabbed Fuji's elbow.

"Let's talk…outside," Atobe ordered, Fuji yanked his arm away from Atobe's grasp. Looking at him begrudgingly, Fuji nodded and followed suit nonetheless.

There was no room for choice after all.

When the two of them finally got away from the crowd and from the court, it was Atobe who talked first.

"Did Ore-sama do something to piss you off?"

"Oh, that's very noble of you to ask," Fuji replied stiffly, crossing his arms. Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"And what is it that you find highly offending in Ore-sama?" the diva asked in all curiosity.

"Your face," Fuji replied with a snort, a very uncharacteristic behavior coming from the tensai who was well-known for being mild-mannered.

"…My…face? Since when did my beautiful face offend you?" Atobe shrieked in indignation. Fuji did not reply readily and Atobe sighed in frustration, leaning on the trunk of the tree nearby.

"You're …" Atobe started but then sighed as he cut off his words. Only then did Fuji look at Atobe, studying the latter's features while pretending not to. The vivacious man was glistening with sweat, his hair slightly damp and the clothes hung around in his sweaty, slightly muscular body. Fuji looked away quickly when Atobe caught his eyes.

"Well…?" Atobe asked promptly.

"Well what?" Fuji answered testily. Atobe clicked his tongue, already resigned to the idea that he won't get any sense from Fuji.

"Tezuka has an arm band," Atobe said out of the blue, Fuji narrowed his eyes at him.

"So…?"

"So…"

"So, what?" Fuji's smile twitched.

"It's …nice. Looks good on him," Atobe continued. Thinking that Atobe was commenting about Tezuka and solely not on the arm band, Fuji gritted his teeth.

"I gave that to him and he said he _loved_ it," Fuji spoke, hoping to irk the man but Atobe merely nodded in trance.

"Ore-sama knows. I kind of wanted to have one too," he replied quietly.

"Huh?" Fuji looked at him warily.

"Huh?" Atobe didn't know what to make of Fuji's expression and wondered if he said something quite not right.

"What is wrong with you?" _What did he meant by that, exactly?_

"What is wrong with _you?_" _Why's he looking at me like that?_

"Don't mimic me" Fuji finally snapped and glared at Atobe. Atobe narrowed his eyes in return and opened his mouth in retort.

"I'm not mimicking you!"

"You are. You just did."

"This is your entire fault," Atobe said quietly not entirely knowing if he's angry or not. Fuji opened his mouth to snap back but Atobe wasn't looking at him anymore.

From a far, Oshitari waved at Atobe, signaling for them to go. Atobe then nodded in Oshitari's direction and glanced back at Fuji.

"You," he cocked his head to regard Fuji.

"I'm not 'you'. I have a name, Fuji. Fuji Shuusuke."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Listen, _I always get what I want_. You better remember that."

*~*

"So…did it go well?"

"What do you think?" Atobe snapped readily. Oshitari gave him a scrutinizing look.

"You're such a coward, you know that?"

"I don't need to listen to your nonsense speech, Oshitari. I am tired."

"Oh shut up," Oshitari admonished, placing their bag to the hands of the waiting servant. Atobe turned his head back, a narrowed look on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah you heard me," Oshitari walked past Atobe who was still comprehending Oshitari's words. _The nerve of that stupid, pretending tensai!_ Atobe thought. The diva almost wanted to strangle him to death if not only for the fact that Atobe's an educated young man.

"How dare you say such thing, you weren't even there!"

"I've guessed the scenario quite accurately. Both of you bickered, you got jeal—got annoyed for no reason, you snapped he snapped then finds you confusing _and then_ you find yourself confused too—it's hilarious. It's the first time you've actually shown more than one emotion, no wonder you're in such denial."

"I-I was not in denial!" he said indignantly. Oshitari sat on Atobe's couch, not minding Atobe's heated gaze and opened the T.V to watch his favorite show.

"Atobe if you can't do it, just…don't. I'm beginning to take pity on you."

"You…what?" Atobe mouthed in aghast.

"My pity is not for sale you know, be glad I'm considering of giving it to you," Oshitari drawled before focusing his attention to the program.

"I don't need any of that! He told me his name," Atobe's voice was coated with triumph.

"You know his name already. Background check, remember?"

"Yeah but it's different when _he_ tells me _his_ name," Atobe gave a smug look before settling himself on the sofa. Oshitari howled in laughter which Atobe found offending. He wasn't sure which one Oshitari's laughing, the scene where the man dies in the woman's arm or Atobe's words.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"God, you're so annoying sometimes," Oshitari said but there's no real bite in it. He was still laughing and now he was crying.

"I can't even properly lament on the fact Hermann died in Amanda's arm without telling her his feelings!"

"You think I care?" Atobe snapped.

"You think _I_ care to what you're saying?" Oshitari retorted as he glanced sideways to see Atobe fuming and ready to explode.

"That's a joke. I am curious. Ok, continue talking. Can you pass that tissue box?"

Atobe pretended to act calm despite Oshitari's behavior. He threw the tissue box to Oshitari's head and count one to ten to resume his story.

"As I was saying, he told me his name and I told him that I always get what I want."

Oshitari remained silent, intently watching the program. Feeling Atobe's impatience, he tore himself away from the T.V. and asked Atobe something he can't readily answer.

"Atobe, what exactly do you want?"

*~*

Watching Fuji play in the sidelines, Tezuka's expression never changed. He, however, had a different glint in his eyes when he told something that took Oishi by surprise.

"Oishi," he started, his eyes never tearing off the tennis court. Fuji was smiling as always but there's something genuine about it even though he was glistening with sweat and was out of breath. His last shot dropped perfectly on the baseline.

"OORRRRRRRRAAA!" Kawamura's usual mood was intensified, fueled by his intention to win. Fuji gave a soft chuckle.

"Maa…Kawamura-san, you're really energetic today," Fuji commented, wiping the sweat out of his forehead with the back of his hand.

"I MUST WIN!!!"

"What is it, Tezuka?" Oishi asked, not even looking up. He was sitting on one of the benches and flipping the statistic records Inui wrote.

"I'm going to tell Fuji."

"Oh," Oishi absently answered, he was reading Eiji's stats in his games. But as soon as the words registered in Oishi's brain, he gave an incredulous look.

"_What?" _he mouthed very carefully so afraid that someone will hear them talking. Tezuka remained uprooted on the ground, not moving an inch.

"I'm going to tell him," Tezuka repeated, this time with much more determination.

"B-but, it's too early! Y-you don't know how he'll react!" Oishi's words were suddenly coated with slight panic and worry. He's even more worried that Tezuka's acting different from his usual attitude. Oishi stood up and walked towards Tezuka.

"Are you willing to risk?" Oishi's voice was soft. Tezuka's eyes widened a little bit, showing conflicting emotions. He then inhaled and exhaled slowly, his arms settling on his side.

"I am," he finally answered and walked towards Fuji who had already finished his game. Grinning, Fuji waved his hand at Tezuka. Tezuka stopped a fair distance around Fuji as he handed a towel.

"T-thanks," Fuji's flushed face went unnoticed as he wiped his face.

"Fuji," Tezuka spoke, clear and determined as always. Fuji looked directly into Tezuka's eyes and the latter suddenly found himself stalling for words.

"There's something I have to tell you," Tezuka said slowly, unable to take his eye contact with Fuji.

"I know that. If that's not the case, you wouldn't be here standing this close to me," Fuji chuckled lightly. Again, his flushed cheeks went unnoticed. Tezuka visible stiffened.

_Close? _He made sure a while ago that there's a fair distance between them. How come—? That's when he realized that Fuji's the one closing the gap between them, stepping absent-mindedly towards him. Tezuka gulped, feeling suddenly thirsty and lacking for words when he noticed Fuji's presence was suddenly overwhelming.

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"Fuji, listen," Tezuka found the words again, ruthlessly ignoring the clawing feeling inside his chest.

"I am listening, Tezuka." Fuji innocuously answered.

"Fuji," Tezuka was trying to be stern, just so he could get Fuji's seriousness in check. "Fuji, I—well, areyoufreeonsaturday?"

"Huh?"

"Are you free on Saturday?" Tezuka said, this time slower. He didn't know himself why he was suddenly desperate for a positive answer.

"Yes, I do—no I am. _I am!_ Haha, I-I'm free on Saturday," Fuji hoped his voice wasn't out of the usual voice range and wished that he had a darker complexion to hide his flushing face.

"Alright then, I'll see you on Saturday." Tezuka said, taken aback by Fuji's discreet reaction and feeling himself close to flushing as well.


	7. 7th Encounter: Hyoutei Tennis Ground

**Author's Note: **I'm trying to finish all my unfinished fics to start a new life. XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own POT.

* * *

**Seventh Encounter**

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon at a nearby restaurant. Fuji was wearing a blue sweater and khaki pants that day, reading a magazine about tennis. He was waiting for Tezuka to show up, not that Tezuka was late but Fuji was just an hour early. As he flipped his magazine, he couldn't help but think about why Tezuka asked him in the first place.

'_Maybe we'll buy a grip tape or something? Nah, he usually doesn't fret over things like that!' _Fuji drummed his fingertips unconsciously, his attention long gone from the magazine.

'_Does it have anything to do with my performance? Is coach regretting the idea of putting me in the regulars? I've been too distracted lately…'_

Just when Fuji was about to deduce his lack of focus is what Tezuka wanted to talk about, the bell on the door chimed and the door opened, revealing a jacket-clad Tezuka. He was wearing a white collared shirt under it and black pants. Tezuka found Fuji deep in his thoughts at the corner of the restaurant.

"You're early," he couldn't help but comment. Tezuka was thirty minutes early than the appointed time. Fuji looked up, surprised but happy that Tezuka finally came.

"It's nothing, you're early as well," he replied. Tezuka nodded and looked at Fuji. "Would you like to order anything?"

Fuji shook his head and grinned. "This drink is more than enough. I've been sipping it for the past couple of minutes," Fuji said, shaking the now empty plastic cup of soda. Tezuka's lips pursed a bit.

"Inui mentioned that you're fond of drinking soda but not to this extent…" Tezuka trailed off, his eyes boring holes on the extra large cup. Fuji laughed heartily.

"I know but I don't drink soda that often. Don't worry, I'm more of the tea person," he winked playfully. "Anyway, why did you ask me to come? Is something the matter?"

Tezuka sighed softly and looked at Fuji. He was contemplating what to say to Fuji for the past days and he still couldn't find an easier way to say it.

"Fuji, do you remember what happened back when we were freshmen?" he asked Fuji who was now knitting his eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm…not sure I know what you're talking about…"

* * *

"So…" Oshitari glanced at Atobe as he typed an e-mail to his date that afternoon. "I heard that Tezuka's..."

"I could care less," Atobe replied nonchalantly. Oshitari raised an eyebrow_. 'So I was right, he really doesn't like Tezuka.'_

"Well…I heard Fuji liked sushi with lots of wasabi on it."

Atobe's neck turned slightly towards Oshitari, his eyes already forming what seems to be a glare.

'_Ah, bingo.' _Oshitari mused thoughtfully.

"How in the world did you know that?" He demanded. Oshitari smirked as he got up from the sofa and took off his shirt. Atobe scrunched his nose slightly at the sight.

"I have my connections," he replied mysteriously, already removing his pants in front of Atobe.

"Oh shame on you, Yuushi! What poor manners you have!" Atobe said indignantly, turning away from the now boxers-clad Oshitari. Oshitari chuckled darkly making his way towards Atobe.

"I usually don't strip in front of anyone so consider yourself lucky," Oshitari laughed when Atobe turned to look at him again, his face showing the most disgusted look it could ever muster.

"Oshitari, up to this very day I'm still wondering why I am associating myself with you, I just can't figure it!"

"Well, we're very compatible. I do your dirty work, you do mine."

"So have you learned anything besides Fuji's preference on how he eats his sushi?" Atobe probed but not wanting to sound too interested. It's better to talk about Fuji than stressed himself over Oshitari.

"Well if you could set me a reservation at_ Le_ _Chevalier d' Eon, _I might even tell you the brand of underwear he's wearing…"

Atobe almost gaped at him but chose not to and instead settled for a wary look.

"Enough with the perverted jokes Oshitari," Atobe admonished. Oshitari turned his back, laughing.

"Fine, you win. You know about Tezuka's condition?"

"Haven't I already told you that I could care less?"

"Let me finish ok? I heard back when Tezuka's still a freshman he had his elbow injured."

"..and?"

"Tezuka's not playing in a great condition, and even so, he kept winning his matches…right?"

Atobe remained silent for a while. It is true that Atobe considers Tezuka a rival and knowing a bit about him would help him defeat Tezuka. But still, he didn't know what Oshitari's point in telling all this. Oshitari, as if sensing Atobe's curious gaze, smiled.

"Now the interesting part about this is that…it concerns your beloved Fuji…"

* * *

"About that game we had after the tennis practice…I had an elbow injury," Tezuka spoke with a difficulty. Fuji's eyes widened, his mouth slightly opened in disbelief.

"Tezuka…I didn't know, I'm so—"

"I don't want you to apologize. I kept it from you because I knew you'd blame yourself at some point and I don't want to weigh this down on you. This is the reason why I'm telling you this," Tezuka finished, looking straight at Fuji.

"But, why are you telling me this _now_? There must be some other reasons," Fuji couldn't help but insist. Tezuka sighed heavily. He really had to tell him now.

"I was appointed to be the tennis captain next year but I won't be able to play in the tournament anymore," At this, Fuji banged his fist on the table, looking confused and somewhat angry.

"But, why? Is your injury a very serious matter? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Fuji said in a very exasperated voice. He was feeling bad every passing minute. Tezuka took Fuji's hand and squeezed it briefly. The tensai was surprised at the contact that it instantly calmed him down.

"I have to do some rehabilitation for my elbow to heal completely. Don't worry, I'll still be able to practice with the team and if we're good enough to reach the nationals, I will compete."

Tezuka gently released Fuji's hand and offered a comforting gaze at Fuji. "This is why I need your support."

"What are you planning to do?" Fuji asked, sensing an impending danger for Tezuka.

"Before anything else, I need to return a favor."

* * *

Hyotei Gakuen is one of the most prestigious private schools in all of Kanto region. With its European style buildings and unique curriculum, students can choose their subjects. Hyotei also puts strength into its after-school sporting clubs and Student Council Chamber. Incidentally, the new Student Council President was none other than Atobe Keigo. Without a single hesitation ever since he won the election with a staggering number of votes, Atobe has governed Hyotei's middle school rather too well.

"Your life's so wonderful up here," Oshitari stated as he sprawled in Atobe's favorite red sofa.

"Who gave you the right to sit there?" Atobe said rather sharply. Oshitari was, however, unperturbed by Atobe's attitude as he closed his eyes.

"If it wasn't for my help, you wouldn't be here," Oshitari drawled. Atobe took a sharp intake of breath. _The nerve! _Atobe fumed to himself but chose not to argue with the smug tensai. He was actually aware of Oshitari's tremendous help with his campaign although he scoffed the idea of thanking him. Atobe could've won the campaign without Oshitari's help.

"I've arranged your reservations at the restaurant. Who's the unlucky girl this time?"

Oshitari raised an eyebrow. "My, showing a bit of interest in my love life, that's new."

Atobe's ballpen snapped.

"_You good for nothing—"_

They were interrupted by an insistent knock on the door. "Come in," Oshitari yelled, smirking at Atobe's direction.

"What is it, this time?" Atobe said testily, channelling his annoyance to the poor student.

"There seems to be a commotion on the tennis club, Atobe-sama."

"Is Shishido making someone's life miserable again?" Oshitari asked rather unhelpfully.

"No, the Seigaku's tennis club members paid a visit."

Atobe sat still, his lips forming into a thin line. "How many?"

"Just two Atobe-sama. One's named Tezuka Kunimitsu the other one's..."

Atobe wasted no time as he walked pass the student. Oshitari stood up too and left, following Atobe. He wouldn't miss it for the world.

"I'm here to challenge the captain of Hyotei's team," Tezuka spoke rather clearly. Many shot their eyebrows at the sudden intrusion.

"Just who the hell are you? You're disturbing our practice with you declaring something stupid!"

"Who's that guy?" Shishido whispered to Gakuto. The latter shrugged, having no idea at all.

"I think they're from Seigaku senpai," Ootori answered.

"Tezuka, what's this? This isn't what we agreed on!" Fuji murmured rather distractedly. He was looking at the mob surrounding them. He hasn't heard of Hyotei's tennis club member to be this many.

"The coach agreed with this. She didn't want the name of Seigaku to be tarnished after that incident happened. This is retribution."

Fuji remembered the time when Atobe Keigo went to their school and deliberately destroyed their captain. Everyone in the club was feeling disoriented after that.

"But…you're injured! Let me fight instead."

"No, Seigaku's tennis club is under my responsibility from now on," Tezuka insisted, his voice determined.

"You should be challenging me instead," a voice drawled and everyone turn their heads on the direction of the voice. Atobe's eyes narrowed as soon as he saw Tezuka. His eyes gave a violent twitch when he saw Fuji….and his hand around Tezuka's arm.

"Are you the strongest in Hyotei?" Tezuka asked impassively. A lot of murmurs could be heard. Oshitari chuckled rather darkly at the question.

"Ore-sama is the strongest," Atobe said proudly. A lot of people cheered when Atobe raised his hand. Fuji couldn't help but scowl.

"Then I wish to fight against you," Tezuka said.

"Very well, I'll have a change of clothes," Atobe answered, feeling rather amused. Tezuka nodded in understanding.

"Tezuka, will you be alright if you go to the changing room by yourself? I have to go somewhere," Fuji spoke which earned a questioning look.

"Sure, but where're you going?"

"It'll be alright," Fuji replied instead.

* * *

"I'm afraid that this match is bound to be disrupted by some of the teachers, we didn't get permission," Oshitari spoke while typing an e-mail to his girlfriend once again.

"Who cares? It'll be over before they know it," Atobe said, full of confidence.

"I don't think so," a voice replied and Atobe reckoned it was not Oshitari's kansai-ben accent at all. It was soft and feminine. Atobe got out of the room only to find Fuji standing a few feet away.

"You really don't have any manners, do you?" Atobe murmured, though he couldn't hide the amusement in his voice. Fuji looked directly at Atobe, not minding Atobe's half-nakedness.

"Fight me instead."

"Why would I?" Atobe smirked, feeling Fuji's nerve close to snapping. But Fuji's face never showed any annoyance. He remained looking calm as before.

"Fight me," he repeated, blue eyes flashing. Atobe walked towards Fuji and grabbed his wrist, hard.

"_You,_ do not tell _me_ what to do," Atobe murmured dangerously low on Fuji's ear. Fuji yanked his wrist away and glared, one that could melt an ice.

"It's your fault, if you hadn't fought our captain back then, none of this would've happen!"

"What is it to you if I fight Tezuka? Are you afraid that he'll lose to me?" Atobe laughed rather mockingly after that and Fuji finally had enough, as he slapped Atobe's face. There was a stinging pain in Atobe's cheek and a momentary apologetic look in Fuji's eyes but it was gone in an instant when Atobe looked at him.

"_You—_" Atobe pushed Fuji on the wall and pinned him effectively. Fuji tried to get away, but Atobe was stronger.

"You're the reason why I'm like _this_," Atobe hissed as he grinded his hips against Fuji. Fuji gasped, feeling a different sensation to the sudden intimacy of their bodies. He tried to push Atobe again but it proved to be futile. Atobe looked at Fuji, a looked that tells Fuji something, something so unacceptable, something along the lines that _Atobe wanted him._


	8. 8th Encounter: Hyoutei Tennis Clubroom

**Title:** Between Love and Hatred (B.L.A.H.)  
**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

**Author's Note:** I think I owe people an explanation. I deeply apologize for the lack of update in the past year/s. It's just that I wasn't into writing anymore and wasn't into POT fandom anymore. But now I'm in the mood for writing for other fandom and before I do that, I think I ought to finish unfinished fics from long ago. It just doesn't seem right to start something while you know you haven't settled something right?

And I'm rather touched by the fact that people still bothered to review to a story that's been HIATUS for quite a while. I mean I was really prepared not to receive any reviews or hits for this matter. I will try my best to finish this fic and by the way, I still don't know why I'm writing ToFu, I'm an OshiAto fan for tennis' sake.

Thank you for the loyal readers. Thank you shourin and especially to sempai-sama! :3

* * *

**Eight Encounter**

"You're the reason why I'm like _this_," Atobe hissed as he grinded his hips against Fuji. He cursed inwardly, he felt himself hardening as his body is pressed against Fuji. The room felt hot all of a sudden as Atobe's sweat trickled down his bare chest. He could hear Fuji's ragged breathing against his ears. It sounded so _perfect_.

Fuji tried to push Atobe again but it proved to be futile. Atobe wouldn't let go of him.

Atobe looked at Fuji, all of his emotions building up, all the barriers he has put up shattering. He felt his resolve to lie, even to himself, about his feelings for Fuji dissipated as he felt Fuji gave a strangled noise yet again. Atobe grinded his hip against Fuji's once again.

"L-let go of me," Fuji whispered weakly, feeling a bit confused himself. He hadn't felt this sensation ever before at all mainly because _no one _dared to pin him and rub their bodies to his! Not even Eiji Kikumaru who bounced and freely hugged him all the time. Fuji regained a bit of his sanity, his anger towards Atobe coming back to him with renowed vigor.

"Let go of me!" Fuji said one last time as he used his knee to inflict pain to Atobe's gut. Atobe staggered, effectively letting go of his hold to Fuji. Atobe' face crumpled momentarily to the pain he felt. He cursed once again.

"_That hurt,"_ the anger in Atobe's voice was palpable.

"You pinned me against the wall," Fuji said in defense.

"You _did _like it," Atobe was ready to pin Fuji back to the wall again but Fuji wouldn't let it as he clawed Atobe's chest when Atobe's arms encircled him. Atobe ignored the stinging pain, as his arms around Fuji tightened, never letting go.

Fuji's anger was beyond imagination but he was equally confused as to why Atobe's acting so differently, going as far like this. He tried to get away, punching Atobe's side with his slightly restrained arms. Atobe winced as Fuji repeated it once again. Having enough of it, he pushed Fuji again to the wall with force and Fuji's head collided with it. Slumping down and feeling disoriented, Fuji looked at Atobe's footstep closing in the distance.

"Just as I expected, you're hard to handle," Atobe said, feeling out of breath. His stomach still hurt from all the assault but he paid it no mind. As he got down on one knee, he tilted Fuji's face upwards to look at him.

"But this is the reason why I'm so interested in you," Atobe murmured and Fuji noticed _that_ look again in Atobe's eyes as it softened. Atobe caressed Fuji's face, his thumb grazing over Fuji's lips. Atobe swallowed hard. Fuji looked enticing all over again. Atobe bent down and kissed Fuji, softly biting Fuji's lower lip as the tensai parted his lips. Atobe's hand snaked around Fuji's neck, feeling the softness of Fuji's hair as he kissed him.

Atobe pulled away and looked at Fuji's swollen lips. Fuji looked back at Atobe, his head still aching. Even though he wanted to punch Atobe's face, he couldn't.

"…why?" he murmured, hoping Atobe could give a decent explanation to all of the things he did. "…thought you liked…Tezuka…"

Atobe contemplated. He wasn't prepared to tell Fuji everything now because the realization of his own feelings was something he couldn't even handle himself.

"I only said that because…" _seeing your angered face gives me satisfaction. _Atobe bent down again and kissed him, lips barely touching. Fuji looked away, looking at a far corner of the room.

"I could never…like you…" Fuji whispered despite himself. Atobe's eyes dimmed a little, there was a hint of hurt in his eyes but Fuji would never see it. Atobe took notice of Fuji's pale neck. He traced it with his fingers in a slow, agonizing motion.

"Hating me is enough," Atobe whispered and bit down Fuji's neck. Fuji made a soft gasp of surprise and feeling overwhelmed at the intertwined pain and arousal he felt. Atobe sucked languidly on Fuji' neck and lapped it with his tongue repeatedly. Atobe pulled back again, admiring his handy work and smirking at Fuji.

"Let see how Tezuka will react to that," Atobe chuckled as he rose, grabbing his shirt on the nearby bench. It was the exact time when Oshitari showed up once again.

"Atobe, you have to see the tennis court!" Oshitari spoke, very much out of breath. Atobe hastily put on his shirt, not wanting Oshitari to see the claw marks on his chest.

"Take care of him," Atobe looked down on Fuji's figure, a feeling of superiority hanging around Atobe. Fuji glared at him silently and Atobe's lips pursed. "I have to go," he said to no one.

* * *

There was an eerie silence in one of the tennis courts of Hyoutei's tennis club. All of the spectators couldn't believe what they'd seen. Atobe rushed to the tennis court and pushed people out of the way. He looked closely as he saw Tezuka hit the ball with much force.

"I can return that measly shot!" the captain screamed, laughing like a maniac. The Hyoutei captain was prepared to return it but it proved to be futile as the ball rolled away towards the net. Several people couldn't comprehend what happened.

"T-that's the _Zero-Shiki_ Drop Shot," Shishido couldn't help but comment. He had heard of this from other tennis players but to think that it was really true was beyond his knowledge. He was standing next to Atobe and as equally appalled by Tezuka's style. Atobe gritted his teeth as he remembered Oshitari's words.

"_He kept winning every single one of his games even though he has an injury."_

"Two games to love!" the umpire announced, his voice breaking the silence. Atobe, furious beyond compare walked towards Tezuka who looked unfazed.

"I thought you said_ we_ will have a match?"

"Your captain demanded that we fight. I couldn't help it," Tezuka replied, not even a single sweat running down on his face.

"You _couldn't help it_?" Atobe mouthed, thoroughly displeased. Atobe grabbed Tezuka's collar and yanked him towards him.

"You broke your word," he murmured. Tezuka gripped Atobe's wrist, away from his collar.

"I didn't. We could still fight."

Gakuto rushed towards Shishido and exclaimed, "I think Atobe's close to snapping. He could punch Tezuka anytime soon!"

"Atobe's not like that, he has manners," Shishido growled. But even he doubted his own words.

"Well you should stop them!" Gakuto argued. Ootori fidgeted around Shishido, looking equally concerned.

"Why me? Let Kabaji handle it!" Shishido spat not liking the probability that it'll be his face Atobe will punch for disrupting them.

"No one can order Kabaji around except that guy!" Gakuto groaned in defeat. He sighed as he remembered Oshitari.

"Maybe Oshitari can stop them! He's very sensible!"

"Oh yeah? I don't see him anywhere near here."

* * *

"Here, drink this," Oshitari offered a cup of water to Fuji. The latter gladly took it. Oshitari helped Fuji up to sit him on the bench.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Fuji nodded, his headache slowly going away. He stroked his head to a possible bump and winced as he felt it.

"Maybe I should bring you to our infirmary," Oshitari said, looking closely at Fuji. He then noticed a teeth mark around Fuji's neck and froze. Atobe had definitely done it. He couldn't help but feel some sympathy towards the brown-haired guy.

"I'm fine," Fuji replied softly. "Can you bring me to the tennis court?"

"Y-yeah sure but first…" Oshitari stood up and rummaged through his locker. He handed Fuji a plaster pad.

"You have to cover that up," Oshitari said, pointing at Fuji's neck. Fuji's face turned slightly pink in embarrassment, feeling the mark on his neck with his fingers. He took the plaster pad.

"Thanks," he mumbled distractedly. Oshitari sighed.

"I hope you could still find it in yourself to forgive him."

"He doesn't ask for it so I won't give any," Fuji stood up and went to the sink. There was a mirror on the wall. He looked at himself and at his neck.

"_Hating me is enough."_

Fuji could still vividly remember how Atobe spoke those words. It was so soft that even Fuji had a hard time believing whether he really heard it from Atobe's mouth. Fuji closed his eyes. There was a numb pain in his neck and a flash of incomprehensible feeling in Fuji's chest as he remembered Atobe biting his neck without restraint. He gripped the sink harder, feeling angry and confused again.

"_Hating is not enough,"_ he said to his reflection and Oshitari could only watch him. There was something about Fuji's clear blue eyes that makes him enigmatic and Oshitari was slowly trying to understand the reason behind Atobe's fixation on Fuji.

Fuji turned to him and smiled. The smile he usually wears around people, the smile that tells nothing of his emotion and Oshitari found himself staring at Fuji.

"Shall we go?" Fuji said in a cheerful voice.

* * *

"What's going on here?" a voice boomed throughout the crowd. Shishido and the others flinched as they recognized the voice. A tall man in his early thirties stood impeccably. The other students parted ways as he walked towards Atobe and Tezuka. Both of them bowed in respect.

"What's going on here?" Sakaki-sensei repeated, directing his question to Atobe. Atobe refused to answer.

"It was my fault," Tezuka answered. Sakaki spared him a look, probing him to continue.

"I deeply apologize for any inconvenience I have caused," Tezuka bowed once again.

"I am not asking you," he reckoned coldly and looked at Atobe. "What happened? How could you let such things to happen in our sacred court?"

"I believe it was our captain's fault, Sakaki-sensei," Oshitari bellowed throughout the crowd. The crowd scurried away, effectively giving way to Oshitari and Fuji.

"The captain wouldn't take no for an answer, he demanded a match with Tezuka," Oshitari reasoned out but Sakaki still wasn't convinced. Atobe glanced at Fuji but Fuji was busy asking Tezuka questions and fretting over him.

"What happened Tezuka?" Fuji asked in a low voice, his hand ghosting over Tezuka's arm as he asked. Tezuka gave Fuji's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"…had a match with Hyoutei's captain," he said shortly. Tezuka was looking at Atobe with a penetrating look.

Sakaki looked at Tezuka and Fuji, one eyebrow slightly turned upward. "What are you doing here?"

"It was really my fault. I did demand a match with the captain," Tezuka claimed. Fuji's hand around Tezuka's arm tightened. Atobe bit his lip in annoyance. There was a pricking feeling in his chest as he watched them.

"I challenged Tezuka to fight me instead, it's my fault too," Atobe spoke. Oshitari slapped his forehead, clearly surprised by Atobe's exclamation.

"What's with all these nonsense you're talking about?" Sakaki yelled at everyone. Fuji found the courage to speak on their behalf.

"One of your students challenged our captain back in Seigaku, we see it fit to return the favor," Fuji said in a clear voice, deliberately omitting Atobe's name.

"I see…so my students did start this ruckus," Sakaki sighed. Looking at everyone, he announced, "Everyone will have their appropriate punishment! I'll have a word with both the captain and vice-captain! That will be all."

Sakaki turned and left everyone speechless again. Slowly, the students left the tennis court with dejected look on their faces. Oshitari approached Atobe with a reprimanding look.

"Why did you do that? You could get suspended, haven't you thought about your position? You're the vice-captain!"

"I'll be the captain next school year, I have to accept my responsibilities," Atobe said, his eyes still on Fuji.

"Let's go Tezuka," Fuji said, tugging his arm. Tezuka grabbed Fuji's hand instead.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into these," he said quietly. Oshitari looked at where Atobe's gaze landed and noticed Fuji too. The earlier smile he had, the one that was fake, was gone replaced by something so captivating—something so genuine even Oshitari couldn't tear his eyes off it.

"Its fine, Tezuka," Fuji assured Tezuka. The latter could only sigh, still feeling responsible for his behavior and for dragging Fuji into his selfish actions. Tezuka closed in the gap around them, his left arm draped around Fuji's shoulder, his right hand grip on the racquet tightened.

"I'm really sorry," Tezuka whispered, the arm around Fuji's shoulder quivering a little. Fuji was surprised, feeling Tezuka's body against him was something familiar and new at the same time. He remembered the feeling of Atobe's body against his and closed his eyes effectively getting rid of unnecessary thoughts. Fuji raised his arms and enveloped Tezuka's back with it as he let himself sink with Tezuka's scent. He smiled again, his hand grabbing onto Tezuka's shirt.

"It'll be alright."

Oshitari looked at Atobe but Atobe's face never betrayed any emotion. Atobe turned and slowly walked away with his head held up high. Oshitari, by then, could've sworn he heard Atobe's heart shattering repeatedly.


	9. 9th Encounter: Hospital Parking Lot

**Author's Note: **Special thanks to neumegami for sending that wonderful art of ToFu! I received your love along with it! XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own POT.

* * *

**Ninth Encounter**

It was three days since the incident in Hyoutei's tennis court happened. Everyone by now has heard of Tezuka's match against Hyoutei's captain and was all feeling revived after that. It started when Tezuka and Fuji gave Ryuzaki-sensei a detailed report of what happened. Somehow, some of the students heard them and spread the news.

"In month's time, we'll all be third years, time sure does fly fast!" Eiji beamed at Fuji while doing a sommersault in the midst of their break time. Fuji chuckled at Eiji.

"I wonder if there'll be new freshmen trying out for tennis," Fuji wondered, looking at two young freshmen competing. Eiji looked at them too.

"Momoshiro and Kaido will be better players, I'm sure of it!"

"I do hope they don't overexert themselves," Fuji commented playfully, seeing them ran around the court trying to out-do one another.

"There's a 76% probability they'll make it to the regulars, with the seniors graduating this season," Inui interjected, keeping tab of the freshmen's time.

"Where do you get those numbers anyway?" Fuji asked in sheer curiosity. Inui clicked his pen and jotted down notes.

"Data," he said simply. Eiji hopped repeatedly looking over other players before setting his eyes on Fuji once again. He noticed the plaster pad on Fuji's neck.

"Ne, I think I've asked you this but I can't remember so I'll ask you again, what happened to your neck?"

Fuji's smile slipped a little but none have noticed. The images in his head of what happened inside Hyoutei's changing room was fading away but the nagging, disturbing feeling kept Fuji aware that it wasn't some sort of imagination. And that it did happen, much to his dismay especially when Atobe's face was so vivid even in his dream. He couldn't remember the details of what happened but the intensity of it bothered him to no end. He bit his lip as he remembered Atobe's lips against him.

"Fuji...?" Eiji broke his line of thoughts. Fuji looked at him and smiled tightly.

"Just an insect bite," he replied.

* * *

Atobe made sure that he was the only one in the changing room before removing his shirt. The marks across his chest still sting but more importantly the bruise on his stomach has changed a nasty shade of blue.

He remembered everything that has happened in that room very vividly. He remembered everything even down to Fuji's ragged breathing and penetrating glare. He sighed, feeling rather defeated as he couldn't stop thinking about Fuji ever since then. But even though he admitted that he really is interested to Seigaku's tensai he can't help but feel displeased as remembers too the way Fuji slapped him, clawed him and punched him in the gut. As he puts on new plaster pads to cover up the marks, Oshitari showed up, drenched in sweat. He noticed Atobe instantly.

"What in the world..."

"Don't ask," Atobe murmured, getting back to putting pads on it. Oshitari locked the changing room. Atobe wouldn't want anyone walking in seeing him in this state.

"Who did that to you?" Oshitari asked as he removed his sweat-drenched shirt and went to his locker to find his towel.

"No one that you know," Atobe lied. Oshitari chuckled as he remembered something.

"I used to have that sort of thing when girls can't help themselves, you know with my body and all," he commented giving Atobe a very dirty look. Atobe clicked his tongue, giving a pointed look at Oshitari.

"I am not like you."

"If you say so," Oshitari let Atobe win the argument. "By the way I saw what you did to Fuji," he smirked as he saw Atobe's eyes widening.

"I saw his neck when I helped him up," Oshitari answered to Atobe's silent question.

"Honestly Atobe, did you think of yourself as Edward Cullen?"

"I don't know him," Atobe answered distractedly. Oshitari put on a new shirt and went to the sink to wash his hands.

"He's a vampire," Oshitari said importantly, as if Atobe's a big joke for not knowing it.

"You know kissing Fuji would've been effective. There was no need for biting his neck. Honestly, I feel sorry for the guy."

"I suppose you don't feel sorry for me, do you?" Atobe said testily. Oshitari looked at Atobe with a questioning look before setting his eyes on Atobe's chest, a realization dawning on him.

"Good heavens...he did all of that?"

"Yes," he quipped.

"What were you two really doing while I was gone? Having an angry sex?" Oshitari asked, looking closely at Atobe's bruises.

"O-of course not!" Atobe said indignantly, feeling his face hot all of a sudden as he remembered kissing Fuji.

"But something did happen I'm sure of it," Oshitari deduced, taking a good look at Atobe's reaction.

"Spill it," Oshitari demanded. Atobe clicked his tongue again and looked away.

"It's none of your business."

"Ah that's true but I'm a curious young lad," he winked at Atobe. "Come on now, don't be shy," Oshitari probed.

"...kissed him," Atobe whispered despite himself.

"I do have a hearing problem, mind repeating it loudly?" Oshitari restrained himself from grinning.

"Oh that's it! That's just it!" Atobe half-screamed, half-groaned. Oshitari laughed, feeling very, very amused now. He clapped Atobe's shoulders for a commendable work.

"Wait, did the kissing part happened before or after you got those bruises?"

"Are you talking to me?"

"I am Atobe, I am. Stop being a prude and continue with your story. Was it before or after?"

"After," Atobe sighed.

"I see...and what did he say when you kissed him?" Oshitari asked unabashed.

"...stayed silent," he lied. Oshitari hummed, clapping Atobe's shoulder again.

"Well...its better staying silent than downright rejecting you. Keep up the good work!" Oshitari beamed and opened the door when he heard an insistent knock. Gakuto looked at him, an irritated look on his face evident.

"I want to take a bath! It's so hot!"

"Not now Gakuto," Oshitari smiled down at him before carrying him away like a sack of rice.

Atobe heard an indignant yelp from Gakuto and laughter from Oshitari before hearing the door clicked.

_"I could never...like you..."_

Atobe looked down on his hand and closed his eyes. He remembered the way Fuji smiled as he reassured Tezuka. He remembered the way Tezuka draped his arm around Fuji's shoulder and the way Fuji clung to his shirt.

He remembered his heart breaking that day.

* * *

Fuji was on his way home when he saw an ice cream shop. It had assorted ice cream flavors and elaborate designs on it. Fuji's eyes shined like a little kid.

"What would you like young man?" the old man smiled gently at Fuji. He looked at his spare change and sighed having not enough to buy an ice cream.

"I'm sorry I don't have enough-"

"It'll be my treat," a voice from Fuji's behind said. Fuji looked back and saw a smiling bespectacled guy. He remembered him vaguely.

"What do you want?" Oshitari asked Fuji, grin etched on his face.

"No... it's fine...I-"

"I said it'll be my treat right?" Oshitari pressed. Fuji sighed and pointed the vanilla ice cream, laced with chocolate syrup. "Thanks," he said promptly. Oshitari handed Fuji's ice cream to him.

"Thanks," he repeated. Oshitari couldn't help a small smile escaping from his lips as he looked down on Fuji savoring the said ice cream.

"You've thanked me enough," Oshitari said. They walked in comfortable silence. Fuji smiled to himself, the same genuine smile Oshitari saw three days ago.

"You should smile more often," Oshitari couldn't help but comment. Fuji's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly.

"I'm always smiling," he replied. Oshitari noticed the subtle change in Fuji's voice but chose to continue.

"But it's not a real smile. You look good when you smile. Everyone does."

"I didn't know you're a meddlesome person Oshitari-san," Fuji frowned, somewhat surprised at Oshitari's perceptive attitude. He stopped in his track and looked at the ground.

"Did he send you here?"

"Who sent me where?" Oshitari asked back.

"That self-loving, pretentious guy," Fuji grumbled, licking the ice cream to keep it from melting. Oshitari laughed at the comment. "No one sent me here," he said, settling his eyes on Fuji but Fuji wouldn't buy it.

"It's too much of a coincidence that you're here though, buying me an ice cream for no reason is suspicious too," Fuji further elaborated. Oshitari snickered, one that made Fuji confused.

"You do look like a kid from a far, I couldn't help it. That's all," Oshitari confessed as he walked on.

"If it bothers you, you can pay me back if we meet again," Oshitari said finally as he waved good bye to Fuji.

"Wait!" Fuji called on.

"...Yes?"

Fuji contemplated whether he should continue what he ought to say or let Oshitari leave but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Do you...do you have any idea why he did...this?" Fuji's finger ghosted over his nape and Oshitari quickly understood what he meant.

"My ideas are probably as good as yours, but please have an open mind about him. He's not that bad, he just can't express himself clearly."

There was a comfortable silence between them as Oshitari typed in his cellphone and Fuji eating the remaining ice cream.

"Is he alright?" Fuji's eyes twitched a little, hating himself as the words slipped off his mouth. Oshitari stopped typing, a small smile forming on his lips yet again.

"Ah...the bruises..."

"I-It's not like I care or anything..." Fuji quickly said in defense.

"Don't worry he's doing better. It's not life threatening. I think he deserves it anyway," Oshitari looked smug as he remembered Atobe earlier on. Oshitari then thought of a sly idea.

"Do you mind if I ask for your e-mail address? Cellphone number?" Oshitari raised an eyebrow.

"No I don't but what do you need it for anyway?" Fuji asked, taking his cellphone from his pocket.

"Future use, I guess."

"Ok...ah! Oh no, I have to go somewhere. Is it alright if I leave now?" Fuji exclaimed as he looked at his watch.

Oshitari beamed at him. "No worries at all."

* * *

"Tezuka-kun, the rehabilitation for your arm needs to be done immediately. Otherwise the healing process will take longer," the doctor examining Tezuka said.

"I just need a little more time, I'm the captain of our tennis club. I can't..."

"Tezuka-kun, this matter concerns your health...your future. Please don't take this lightly. You really need to undergo rehabilitation. I've already talked to your parents all we need is your approval."

"I understand."

Tezuka closed the door and walked down the corridor deep in thought.

_"If you don't mind, the hospital in Kyushu will accommodate you better. They'll have the proper facilities for your rehabilitation."_

Tezuka balled his fist and bit his lip.

"So it really is true, you're broken."

"Atobe..." Tezuka's eyes widened, his body stiffening as he recognized Hyotei's Atobe Keigo._ What was he doing here? How did he know he was here?_

"Is it your arm? Is it bothering you? _Does it hurt?_" there was no hint of concern on Atobe's voice at all. Contrary, it was full of contempt.

"Why are you here?"

"Is your tensai friend the one responsible for your injury?" he shot back. Tezuka's narrowed his eyes. It was the exact moment when Fuji walked on to the corridor but seeing Tezuka and Atobe from a far, he hid himself on the corner and listened to them.

"Don't drag Fuji into this," Tezuka's voice raised a notch. Atobe raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of tone. He wondered what Tezuka felt for Fuji.

"So it really is his fault..."

"What is it to you?" Tezuka bellowed, not liking the meddlesome personality of Atobe one bit.

"Oh it matters a lot to me, Tezuka. You're quite an adversary. You have skills that even I, the great Atobe, recognize. It's admirable to the point of annoyance."

"I have better things to do," Tezuka walked past Atobe but Atobe grabbed his arm. Atobe locked his gaze to Tezuka, both of them staring avidly to one another.

"I will be on top of the world Tezuka. Everyone will recognize my prowess. I'll have everyone with the flick of my fingers and I will strip away everything you have. All of it," Atobe's grip on Tezuka's arm tightened as he said the final words. Tezuka lips formed a thin line at that.

"You can't reach the top if it's already occupied," Tezuka stated yanking his arm away from Atobe's grip. Atobe snarled at first but after a while, he gave a sarcastic laugh that resonated on the walls of the hospital.

"Watch me Tezuka as I take that spot. Watch me take everything away from you," and with that, Atobe walked off with his held up high. Fuji contemplated for a while if he should wait for Tezuka or follow Atobe. He did the latter and chased Atobe to the parking lot of the hospital.

"How did you know about Tezuka's injury?"

Recognizing the voice, Atobe turned around quickly, his heart beating loudly against his chest was a dead giveaway of his excitement but his face never betrayed his real emotions.

"I have my ways," Atobe scoffed, walking towards Fuji and stopping in a fair distance away from him. He noticed the plaster pad on Fuji's neck and had an uncontrollable urge to smile. Fuji noticed where Atobe was looking and covered it with his hand, his face flushing in embarrassment.

"You're bothered...that's good..."

"Maybe I should've punched you harder," Fuji lashed, eyes flashing.

"Oh please, stop with the threat already," Atobe scoffed.

"Why are you so fixated on Tezuka? Is what you did to me a way to get to him? Is that it?" Fuji yelled, wanting to strangle Atobe but wary that the same thing that day might happen again. Atobe had an incredulous look on his face as Fuji asked him.

"Where did that come from? What I did to you has nothing to do to him!" Atobe shot back, his heart hammering inside his chest. There was something attractive on the way Fuji's face contorted in anger.

"Then why? Why did you kiss me?" Fuji demanded, his cheeks flushing from anger and embarrassment, Atobe wasn't sure. He sighed and closed his eyes, thinking for a possible explanation.

"What I did to you, I did out of impulse." Atobe finally said. Fuji, after hearing it, gave a shallow laugh.

"_Impulse?_ Who in the world would do that on impulse Atobe? To assault a guy and bite his neck out of nowhere, is that what you call acting out of impulse?"

"Shut up Fuji! You don't understand!" Atobe screamed his angry eyes fixated on Fuji. He stepped forward and finally closed the gap between them as he held Fuji by the shoulders and captured Fuji with a searing kiss. His fingers slowly ghosted around Fuji's cheek and Fuji found himself in shock once again. There was something in Atobe's kiss that made Fuji weak on his knees as he momentarily lost his balance. Atobe caught him as he encircled his arms around Fuji's waist.

"I don't understand, Atobe," Fuji breathed, feeling light-headed and confused. Atobe kissed him once again, tasting vanilla in Fuji's lips as his tongue explored Fuji's mouth. But this time Fuji pushed him away, slapping him hard as he finally woke up from a trance that Atobe has put him into.

"I'm going to prove to you that I'm better than Tezuka," Atobe murmured, not minding the stinging pain he feels in his chest rather than on his face. He gave a longing look at Fuji for a moment before his eyes turned cold.

"And when that happens, even you will be mine."


End file.
